


A Child’s Words

by rinappe



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, angsty, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinappe/pseuds/rinappe
Summary: Children say many things, but Midorikawa only takes one specific child's words seriously: a certain pinkette from his childhood days.
Relationships: Midorikawa Ryuuji/Zaizen Touko
Kudos: 1





	A Child’s Words

Midorikawa Ryuuji has heard children say many things; girls will become princesses and find their Prince Charmings, boys will become superheroes and always save the day. The occasional girl wanting to take over the world, the occasional boy wanting to be the richest man alive.

And yet, only the words of one child did he ever take seriously.

_ “Have you found happiness?” _

* * *

It was another lively afternoon at the Sun Garden orphanage, rowdy chatter and playful banter in the air. However, an unfortunate afternoon for Midorikawa Ryuuji. 

“What’s wrong, Nina-Chan?” he asked a hazel haired girl, who was sniffling. 

“T-Tanaka said my essay was dumb and I’ll never be able to b-be prime minister...” she wept, small hands trembling as she held her paper. Midorikawa turned to the rowdy redhead, whose eyes were already turning away in guilt. 

“Tanaka,” he said firmly, making the boy quiver. “What have I said about teasing other people’s dreams?!”

“But Ryuu-Nii!! It’s true! How can she even— OUCH!!” he yelped as Midorikawa pinched his cheek. 

“That’s no excuse, you wouldn’t like it if Nina-Chan told you that your dream to be an astronaut was impossible, now would you?” he asked sternly, and sure enough, the boy gave in, realizing his mistake. 

“Time for lunch! Midorikawa, come help out,” Kira Hitomiko announced, and all the kids made their ways to the dining hall and Midorikawa to the food counter.

Hitomiko took a quick glance at him and passed over a rice scoop before speaking. “We have a volunteer for the place. You’re training her for today.”

“Training?” Midorikawa queried, scooping out rice portions.

“To get used to the place of course,” she replied, with a chuckle. “I think it’ll be awkward for a grown woman to learn these types of things from her old coach.”

“Huh?”

* * *

Midorikawa made his way to the front, and was met by a certain pinkette looking out at the garden. 

“So you’re our new volunteer, huh, Zaizen-San?” Midorikawa raised an eyebrow as he queried. 

Zaizen Touko turned around and smiled upon seeing Midorikawa. “You know any friend of mine doesn’t call me that.”

Touko’s hair had grown longer since middle school and it was no longer covered by her trademark blue hat. Instead of her SP Fixers uniform of a suit, she wore a white blouse and a sky blue cardigan with its sleeves folded up to her elbow. She switched pants with a long white skirt that reached her knees and sport sneakers with elegant low heels. She had grown a few centimeters too, but it was nothing compared to Midorikawa’s towering 172 centimeters. 

“Glad to know it’s been acknowledged we’re friends,” Midorikawa chuckled and made his way to Touko’s side. “So how are things with you?”

“Oh nothing much, just accompanying Papa in his meetings and watching soccer matches with him. He’s helping me get into the government too,” she sighed. “What about you? Day off?”

It was easy to tell why she had assumed that. Midorikawa’s matcha green hair was in a low ponytail and he wore an olive green sweater and grey sweatpants. It was much too casual for a day at work. 

“Yeah, I always spend my free days helping at the orphanage. It’s the least I could do to help Nee-Chan,” he replied and then snapped back to the main topic. “So why volunteer here all of a sudden?”

Her cheeks became tinted by a light shade of pink, embarrassed. “Ahhh, ahahaha,” she chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. The male crooked his head in confusion, wondering why she was acting so nervously. “I wanted to work with children for once...” she mumbled softly. 

Midorikawa blinked several times before fully comprehending the sentence. He tried to stifle his amusement but a chuckle escaped. 

“I just never got to hang around younger children, you see! I want to get to know them better!” Touko defended herself, face flushing to a bright red. 

It amazed Midorikawa to see such a passionate person. Most people’s opinions on children were often negative due to their limitless energy and mischief. Some people in the company even seemed to be allergic to children! 

“Alright, I’ll help you out. You’ll handle these children like a pro in no time. Like the saying goes, ‘Two heads are better than one.’” he grinned with a wink. 

The pinkette laughed. “Let’s work well together, Midorikawa!”

* * *

Midorikawa Ryuuji rarely dreamed. However, whenever he did, they were usually nightmares. 

_ “Useless child, we’re paying for nothing,” his father scoffed in the living room. “We could be living way better!” _

_ “The thing is how to get rid of Ryuuji, idiot! The brat wouldn’t let go if we told him he was getting the boot!” yelled his mother.  _

_ “Oh, shut up, woman! He’ll hear you!” _

_ 5 year old Midorikawa trembled by the door, back firm against the wall. He had heard it all, everything from the beginning of the conversation until the end. Tears streamed down his face and his nose became stuffy. He ran straight to his room and sobbed under the sheets, unable to accept the reality of his parents’ thoughts.  _

He jerked from his sleep, breathing heavily and sweat rolling down his skin. Tears formed in his eyes as the dream replayed itself in his mind. It’s fine, he reassured himself. It’s all in the past. 

Yet, he knew he would never let go of the past. The despair of having no one to depend on, the grief of the knowledge of being a burden, the anger against his parents for not looking out for him. They had always stuck with him since that moment. Even though he would suppress them, it was the rare times like this that they would arise again. 

“Calm down, Ryuuji,” he murmured to himself. “Remember, ‘Those who have suffered greatly become much stronger in the end.’”

He muttered the saying over and over, up to the point it replayed in his thoughts. Except this time, it was in a girl’s voice. 

* * *

Midorikawa suddenly dreaded to go to work the next morning. Having to deal with so many people, bringing Hiroto’s documents and checking the stocks seemed like hard labor for once. Even getting himself out of bed was a chore in itself. He was almost tempted into calling in sick but he knew the guilt would end up chewing away at him. 

“Good morning, Midorikawa,” Kira Hiroto greeted with a smile when the secretary entered the office. 

“Morning,” Midorikawa yawned in reply, obviously exhausted from the previous night’s dream. 

“The kids made you that weary yesterday?” Hiroto raised an eye. It was one of those rare occurrences in which Midorikawa wasn’t his energetic self. 

“You could say that,” the green-haired male sighed. 

Upon closer look, the redhead noticed the other’s swollen eyes and the dark bags under his eyes. Not to mention his sluggish movements and constant yawns. He was silent, not babbling about how the children were like he usually did after an orphanage shift. 

“Midorikawa, you’re temporarily dismissed,” Hiroto sighed, causing the secretary to jerk up. “For the week.”

“What?! But—“

“No buts. Your current condition is unsuitable for our company to work efficiently,” 

“I’ll get over it in half a day, why a week?” Midorikawa panicked. 

“Extra measures,” 

“Who’s going to fill me in?!”

“Call Reina in. She’ll probably complain at first but she knows what’s at stake,” the redhead said, avoiding eye contact. 

“President, dismissing me for a week for that reason is... well, unreasonable! And you know how Reina is when she works overtime!” he protested and they both shuddered in memory of the cranky blunette. 

Hiroto turned around and walked towards him. Putting a hand on Midorikawa’s shoulder, his face was serious. 

“Ryuuji, I’ve known you long enough to know what’s up with you,” Hiroto said softly and this time it was the other’s turn to avoid eye contact. “It was that dream, wasn’t it?” 

Midorikawa tensed, but all he did was nod.

“Thought so,” sighed the redhead as he took his hand off the greenhead’s shoulder. Then he smiled. “Rest for the week. An order from your president.”

The tanned man could only chuckle. “Thanks, Hiroto.”

“What are friends for?” he said and a sly smile crept onto his face. “Besides, don’t you have someone to train at the orphanage?”

* * *

The chocolate-brown eyed male sighed as he stood before Sun Garden Orphanage. He tried to imagine what would Hitomiko’s reaction be. Would she be strict and lecture him on the importance of work duties? Would she see through his mask and be insistent on his rest? He was sure it would be the first option. 

Instead, who should be the first person to greet him but Zaizen Touko?

“Coach—” she paused. “Hitomiko-San had to go run an errand and Reina just called up to say you were coming.”

“Reina is surprisingly cooperative,” Midorikawa raised an eyebrow.

“No, her voice was reasonably upset. Said it was stupid to get her to fill in last minute but will bear with it since she’s getting paid,” the pinkette giggled.

“I’ll apologize later,” he chuckled. “Anyway, how’s it going with the children?”

Touko could only groan. “Absolutely terrible. They’re not only avoiding me but they’re calling me names AND throwing stuff at me,” she pouted. 

“Well, you are new,” he reasoned, remembering his very first shift at the orphanage. “Don’t be discouraged. They do this to every new volunteer; it’s their way of protecting themselves.”

“But their words are so cruel,” she whined. “Let me prove it to you.” She dragged the male by the arm and brought him to the main room of the building. 

“Ah! Pinky Furhead the monster has captured Ryuu-Nii-Chan! We have to save him!” cried out a spiky blonde haired boy. 

“What did you call me, Kouta?!” Touko shrieked, flaring up at the comment.

“She’s going to shoot lasers out of her eyes! Shoot at sight!” squealed a golden eyed girl and several children threw miniature objects at her.

“Mira, no shoot— Ouch! See, Midorikawa?!” Touko said exasperatedly and Midorikawa had to stifle a chuckle from the children’s efforts. “I came to learn about them, not avoid their each and every attack— ouch! Alright, you’ll pay for that!” She gave chase to the children, who ran all over the place and continued to throw objects at her. 

Midorikawa chuckled at the scene; a grown woman chasing a group of small children. He knew he had to come up with some way to convince the children that Touko was there to help them, but how?

“ Give magic to those who believe in it ,” a voice whispered in his head. It was brief but the voice was extremely familiar to him. Maybe because it was familiar that he chose to believe it. 

“Touko, may I assist?” he called across the room before taking action. 

“Anything to get these kids off me!” she cried, lying on the floor with a pile of children attacking her from the top. 

Midorikawa quickly let down his bun and retied it to a casual low ponytail. He threw off his coat, grabbed a golden cape that was lying on the ground and tied it around his neck. He also spotted a toy crown and sported that as well. Gone was Secretary Midorikawa and came Prince Ryuuji of the Sun Kingdom. 

“Alas, a fair maiden who needs to be saved! Have no fear, for Prince Ryuuji has arrived!” he announced and made his way to the heap of children. Amazed, the children backed away from Touko, giving him space to scoop her up. 

The pinkette let out a high pitched squeal of excitement, her blue eyes shining like the rest of the children.

“Midorikawa, what on earth?” she giggled. 

“That’s Your Royal Highness to you, peasant,” he scoffed with a sneaky grin. “And on earth, there’s a saying which they use to describe this situation. I believe it’s ‘being swept off your feet.’”

“Always with your proverbs,” she rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Now let me down!”

Normally, Midorikawa would gladly oblige but he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that this time. This time he had other plans. 

“Now then, humble residents of the Sun Kingdom, what shall we do with the maiden?” he asked, completely ignoring Touko’s request. Her blue eyes widened in shock, but they continued to sparkle in excitement of what was going to happen next. She could see that in Midorikawa’s eyes too had the same mischievous sparkle. 

“Is she a witch? Let’s burn her at stake!” called out a boy. Disbelief expressed itself on the pinkette’s face, wondering what sort of terrifying things these children had been taught. 

“Only princesses are held by princes that way!” a brunette girl retorted. “Right, Ryuuji-Nii?”

“Right, Hanako. Witches get held like a sack of potatoes so remember that,” Midorikawa said as a matter-of-factly. 

“Let’s dress her up!” Mira cheered, her golden eyes dazzling in excitement. 

All the children cheered as they ran around to collect bits and tidbits to decorate the Prime Minister’s daughter with. Midorikawa finally let Touko down and took off the crown. 

“Well played, ‘Your Royal Highness’. These kids go really well with pretend, huh?” Touko noted as they sat on the floor. “Just how do you do it?”

“Someone taught me something when I was younger—I had just arrived here—that all kids want to believe in something,” Midorikawa said wistfully. “These kids, they’re all either abandoned or dumped here. Whether they were unwanted, or couldn’t be cared for, all these kids know is that they have no one, nothing to believe in.”

“Some get over it, the lucky ones who understand that their parents really had no other choice or simply that they could no longer exist in this world. Others, unfortunately, hear it straight from their parents’ mouths that they’re trash and unwanted,” Midorikawa continued, voice cracking slowly. 

_ “Here’s the boy, do whatever you want with him,”  _

“That all they do is waste space and pollute the air,”

_ “Sir, are you certain? You certainly have the resources to raise this boy into a successful young man,” _

“That they’re a burden to their parents’ lives,”

_ “This? This... creature? Bah, it’s a huge waste of money, we lost enough thanks to him,” _

“That... That....”

_ “He’s nothing to us,” _

Tears dropped, hands were clenched, and he trembled. It was the last thing he had expected to happen at the orphanage, the place where he had learned about happiness. He couldn’t, no, mustn’t show sadness in front of the younger ones who had lost so much so early in their lives. To those who need encouragement to see their future. 

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat, wiping his tears away in the facade of scratching them. “I had a great influence when I was younger. I don’t remember them much but they told me many great things even though they too had lost so much. So positive even in their darkest hours. It made me—“

Before he knew it, his head was at her shoulders as the pinkette sprang up to give the green haired male a comforting hug. 

“It’s not good to hide your emotions, you know,” Touko mumbled. “Haven’t you heard of, ‘the more you hide it, the more it’ll show?’”

The lack of personal space would usually fluster the calm and composed Midorikawa, but this had him break down instead. Tears that were used to being held in streamed down his face as he sobbed as silently as possible. However, even children could detect the sadness from so far away and he felt so much warmth around him. Small arms tried their best to wrap themselves around him, heads snuggled into his body. 

“I was never g-good enough for t-them,” he hiccuped.

“You’re so, so much good for everyone here,” she whispered. “Always remember that.”

“Ryuuji-Nii!” all the children wailed, sad to see their green haired brother figure so upset. 

These words slowly calmed him down, and yet, his actions didn’t show it. He cried even harder as he squeezed Touko for comfort, but this time, he smiled. 

* * *

_ It was his first day at the orphanage. No one knew him and he knew no one. Children his age, children younger, children much older, they crowded the place. Such a crowded place would have usually scared the 5 year old but he felt nothing. He was a useless existence, an empty vessel that only wasted space.  _

_ “Children, this is Midorikawa Ryuuji, play nice with him, alright?” said the Madame of the orphanage, gently holding his shoulder. He knew it meant to reassure, but he felt that he wasn’t worth it.  _

_ “Midorikawa Ryuuji. Let’s get along,” he mumbled, a dead look in his eyes. It must had been that that no one had approached him at first. The emptiness, the darkness that reminded the others why they were there in the first place.  _

_ A week passed but he was still treated like the new kid. He sat alone at the meal table, isolated in his new room and never spoke a word. Other kids dared one another to approach him, so obviously that Midorikawa was aware. It made him question himself why they bothered.  _

_ “He’s exactly like her,” he heard them whisper.  _

_ Who was ‘her’ referring to? There didn’t seem to be any girls who were in the same state as he was. Then again, he never cared to observe.  _

_ Later in the day, all the children were shooed out of the building due to a leakage in there and the fact the children would disturb the repair process. Not that they minded, it’s just more of a reason to get some fresh air.  _

_ The change in environment didn’t affect Midorikawa’s routine though. He found a quiet spot and crouched in his place, out of existence. He stared off into the distance, another day of self-loathe and no sense of purpose.  _

_ “Hey, you do this often?” he heard a voice and looked up. It seemed to be a boy, about his own age but taller. His pink locks were about bob length and extremely ruffled. A small hair clip pinned back his bangs, though some strands fell in front of his curious grey-blue eyes.  _

_ “Inside,” was all Midorikawa mumbled. _

_ “I see,” he replied, and plopped right beside him. Surprised, the green-haired boy turned to see him sitting down with crossed legs. “Midorikawa Ryuuji, right? Saw you the day you came but never seemed to be around. My fault I guess since I mostly stay outside,” he chuckled. “What should I call you?” _

_ “Anything is fine,” he mumbled, wondering how one could be so chatty.  _

_ “Okay then, I’ll be calling you Ryuu-Chan,” he said with an enormous grin. Such a cute nickname startled Midorikawa and he flushed a little bit. “Ah! You’re red!” _

_ “Cut it out,” the tanned boy retorted, backing away a bit. “You haven’t even told me your name.” _

_ “Ah, sorry about that, got carried away,” the pinkette laughed and Midorikawa rolled his eyes. “The name’s Takagaki Touko!” _

* * *

Midorikawa remembered Takagaki Touko rather vividly. The way he called his name, the way he dragged him to all of his mini games, the fact that “he” was actually a “she”.

“Takagaki Touko? You’re telling me you forgotall the rumors about the most anti-social kid at the orphanage?” Reina’s voice sounded loud and clear from the telephone’s receiving end. Normally, Midorikawa would’ve gone to Hiroto for these types of situations but he knew how busy the young CEO was. And who better to ask about a girl but another girl?

“Wasn’t that me?” Midorikawa queried. 

“Sure, you didn’t talk to anyone but you were nothing compared to Takagaki Touko. Though, you’ve never seen her in that state before,” the blue-haired woman sighed. 

“What state?” his ears perked up immediately, hoping for answers.

“Suddenly realized your undying love for her, huh?” Reina’s tone was sly and cheeky, hoping to catch Midorikawa off guard. She succeeded. 

“Wh-Wha?! I-It’s been y-years, a-as if I-I remem—“ and the next thing she heard was a clatter. 

“I can’t believe you actually dropped your phone, you must REALLY like her,” Reina sighed, but a giggle escaped her.

“So I used to like her, so what?” he huffed when he picked his phone back up. Takagaki Touko was the one who approached him and get rid of all of his darkness after all. Was it not logical to have feelings for the one who brought light to your life?

“So you must know about her past, no?” the blue-eyed woman queried.

“Yeah, both her parents died, which is why she ended up at Sun Garden. She said she was never particularly angry at her parents about it,” the green haired male recalled.

“You must be mistaken,” she murmured. “She never told you how she accidentally got her mom dead, which is why her dad abandoned her?”

Midorikawa felt a whole new weight crush his spirits. He was pretty sure that Takagaki had told him his parents had died. Had he been... lied to?

“I-I don’t understand. She’d never lie to me! She never did!” he cried out, hoping she was joking. Yet, he knew that Reina would never talk lightheartedly about something as heavy as this. 

“Maybe you can hear from her herself. After all, she’s right beside you,” she suggested. 

“What are you talking about?” Midorikawa asked, more confused than ever. 

“You still haven’t noticed? Takagaki Touko is obviously...”

He held his breath. 

“Zaizen Touko.”

* * *

“Hey Touko,” Midorikawa tried to catch her attention while they made lunch. 

“Hm? What’s up?” Touko turned upon hearing her name. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your childhood like?” he brought up as casually as possible. 

“Hmm,” she hummed. “I guess I was just playing outdoors a lot. There isn’t much to remember.”

“You sure? No other details?” he attempted to push more information that he could link Takagaki Touko to Zaizen Touko.

“Ah, Sumisu would always nag me about how I shouldn’t play so wildly while in a dress or a skirt,” she giggled. “He was always so worried my underwear would flash.”

“Isn’t that anyone’s normal reaction?” the green haired male chuckled nervously. 

“I guess,” grinned the pinkette and then wondered. “Why the sudden question about my childhood?”

Midorikawa became flabbergasted and almost dropped the sandwich he was making. “I, uh, well, you see—“

“Spit it out,” Touko urged. 

“D-Does Takagaki Touko sound familiar?” he blurted and froze instantly. It was way too straightforward, Takagaki Touko could be any other person. It couldn’t be anymore rude than to assume someone was adopted when they themselves never mentioned anything about it. 

There was a long silence, Midorikawa waiting for an answer anxiously, Touko unable to give an answer. 

“Takagaki...” she muttered. The tanned male’s ears perked up instantly, hoping for something. “Ah! Look at the time, gotta split!” she rushed and ran out without another word. This left a lone Midorikawa in the kitchen, responsible for an enormous lunch. 

“It’s barely noon though...”

* * *

_ “It’s barely noon though! What do you mean you’re too tired?!” Takagaki pouted.  _

_ “It means I don’t want to play, okay? Why do you keep sticking to me anyway?” Midorikawa grumbled. _

_ “For the millionth time, it’s because I think you’re interesting, Ryuu-Chan! I’m sure there’s a kinder version of you. Haven’t you heard, ‘the harder the heart, the softer the soul’?” she grinned. _

_ “Pretty sure you made that one up.” _

_ “I promise you it’s real! Come on, you haven’t even interacted with anyone else yet!”  _

_ “Who would want to talk with me anyway?” _

_ “I’m talking to you.” _

_ “You’re a weirdo.” _

_ “That I’m proud to be.” _

_ Midorikawa rolled his eyes and stayed planted in his spot. Why wouldn’t she just leave him alone?  _

_ “You’re still thinking why I keep sticking with you, aren’t you?”  _

_ Midorikawa jolted in shock, wondering if she was telepathic now. Maybe the time they spent together made that happen.  _

_ “M-Maybe...” the green haired child averted his eyes away from his companion.  _

_ “There’s no point being like that, I know what you’re thinking,” she grinned, and he could only pout. “I thought I could give some ‘magic’.” _

_ “What does that mean? Magic doesn’t exist,” he scoffed. If it did, why hadn’t it helped him get out of his terrible situation? _

_ “It does, you just have to believe,” she whispered up close in his face, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “You have to give magic to those who believe in it. It won’t work if you think like that.” _

_ “Sure,” he rolled his eyes. Takagaki grinned, but it faded away into a sad smile. _

_ “And, well, you remind me of me.” _

_ His head spun around in curiosity, wondering what she could mean.  _

_ “Were you... left alone too?”  _

_ “If you think really badly, you could see it that way,” she smiled. “They died on me, got in a huge accident. It’s not like I could do anything about it, so I’m alright now.” _

_ “Wow, you sound so old,” he joked with a hint of a smile.  _

_ “Hey! We’re the same age okay?!” she huffed and started laughing.  _

_ “What’s so funny?” he raised his eye.  _

_ “Even though you’re so grumpy all the time, you actually have such a great smile!” the pinkette cheered. “You should cheer up more, it suits you.” _

_ The young boy could only blush at the comment, not used to receiving compliments. “You sound smart with those proverbs,” he muttered, trying to even the score.  _

_ “Well, I heard that ‘those who have suffered greatly become much stronger in the end.’ So this may be my way of showing that,” she stated, as she gazed at the sky. “You could try if it helps you.” _

_ “Hm, I guess in the end, ‘all’s well that ends well.’ I’ll just work hard enough until I grow older,” he attempted, trying to take the advice to heart. Indeed, he did feel slightly better.  _

_ “See, not so bad right?” she grinned. Midorikawa was about to reply but he was cut off by a new voice.  _

_ “Touko-Chan, someone wishes to see you,”it had said. The green haired boy swore he saw a fierce scowl on the pinkette’s face but it disappeared so fast, he dismissed it as an illusion.  _

_ “Ah, I’ll be there,” she called back and turned to her companion. “I’ll be right back.” _

_ Fear rose in Midorikawa, eyes wide and arms trembling. His mother had said the same thing once, before leaving him in a shopping center alone for several hours. Had he not made his way home he would have truly been left alone.  _

_ “You swear?” his voice trembled as he grasped onto her shirt, afraid the event would repeat itself.  _

_ “I’ll swallow a thousand needles if I don’t return,” she grinned and left.  _

_ So there he waited. A minute. An hour. A day. A week.  _

_ His fear came true.  _

* * *

It had been a week since Touko had last visited. Ever since he had asked that simple question, she never returned. 

“Okay what did you do?” Reina asked threateningly. 

“I swear I didn’t do a thing!” Midorikawa sighed. “And I thought your week shift ended with my return?”

“Business perked up and our dear President required my presence,” she groaned. “Don’t get off topic! Surely you must’ve done something wrong?”

“At most the question triggered something in her, but I am NOT going to barge in and force her to give an answer.”

“Well, there must be  something  you can do, you’re not helping yourself here by running away.”

Midorikawa wanted to tell her off for calling him a coward but he knew she was right. He had been running away from finding the truth, afraid to be wrong. So he looked around, anything that could give even the slightest hint of what he could do to find the truth. 

And there he found it. 

He bent over to pick it up, read through it and grinned.

“Oho, found the answer already?” Reina grinned, knowing very well the contents of the flyer. 

“Well, as they say,” Midorikawa could only chuckle. “When there’s a will, there’s a way.”

* * *

“Nina-Chan, come on,” Midorikawa called over to the hazel-haired child. “Don’t be afraid.”

“Ryuu-Nii, am I really going to be meeting the most important person in the country?” she asked excitedly, eyes gleaming with the childish spark. 

“Well, after all, you did win the writing competition on why you wanted to be Prime Minister for the day,”

The two figures stood in front of the Parliament Building, waiting for their escorts to greet them. He was growing impatient, after all this was his best chance in.

Sumisu came out to greet them, and escorted them inside. “This place is huuuge!” Nina cried out in awe, pointing at every extravagant decoration she would only be able to see in fairy tales. It must have felt like a dream come true to her. Now if it could make Midorikawa’s come true. 

“Nina-Chan, I’ll have to go to do some important business so you can go in without a problem. That means this man will be with you, are you okay with that?” he asked her.

“I’ll be fine! I’m a big girl now so don’t worry about me!” she grinned but he could see her hands tremble. Why wouldn’t they, it was such a big thing for such a small girl. He took her small hands into his own and looked dead into her eyes. 

“You’re going to go in there, and absolutely show the prime minister that he would not have regretted choosing you as his winner,” he told her with determination and smiled. “Okay?”

She immediately brightened up, no longer trembling and pulled Midorikawa into the biggest hug she could give him. 

“Thank you, Ryuu-Nii!” she cheered and ran to Sumisu to be escorted away. As the two disappeared from his sight, Midorikawa made a run for it. 

He felt terribly guilty but he was driven to lie about his true plans. This was his best chance to talk to Touko and sort things out, so he absolutely did not want to waste this chance. He ran through the halls, checking every room and making every turn. He was just fortunate that the building happened to be empty, must’ve been cleared so Nina wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Despite that, he had no luck whatsoever with getting even a single trace of Touko’s presence. 

“Don’t tell me she went out for the day,” he grit his teeth in frustration, wiping sweat from his forehead.  _ ‘...my fault since I’m mostly outside.’ _

Her childish voice rang in his head and it popped into his mind; she had to be in the gardens. He rushed to the garden door that he had passed by previously and when he got out, he had found her. 

The usual peppy Zaizen Touko was in a flying, sweaty rage, striking numerous soccer balls into a goalpost, crumpled papers in her hands. It was terrifying for Midorikawa, for he had never seen her in such a state. She grunted out after each kick, giving immense power into the ball that caused the goalpost to move inch by inch. 

“T-Touko—“ 

“LIES!! ALL OF THEM!!!” she yelled furiously. “THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS TRUE!!”

Midorikawa backed up in fear, mind blank on how to help her. She was in her own world now, ignorant against every call. He watched as she kept venting her anger, over and over, until she gradually came to a stop. She panted in fatigue but that didn’t stop her from absolutely crushing the papers that were in her hands. 

“W-Why... why did I have to remember again?” her voice cracked and she finally broke down, driven to her knees and weeping it all out. It pained Midorikawa, to see his friend break down in such a cruel way. 

He made his way over to her, and brought her into an embrace, the same way she had when he had broken down. 

“Mi...dori...kawa...?” she hiccuped between sobs, wiping the tears away to still display some shred of strength. 

“Enough with that,” he pushed her hands away from her face and wiped her tears himself. “You’re the one who told me ‘the more you hide it, the more it’ll show.’”

Just as he had the other day, Touko’s tears just kept streaming, the only difference being the huge amount of pain hers had.

* * *

_ “Touko, this is Zaizen Sousuke. He’s interested in adopting you!” the Madame smiled, wishing to bring a ray of hope to her. Instead, she only gave a growl and refused to look at any of the adults in the eye. Panicky, the Madame apologized. “Please forgive her, she’s been through too much for her age and has a tendency to refuse all adoption offers, resorting to violence if she was forced into it.” _

_ “It’s alright, I understand,” Zaizen reassured and approached Takagaki himself. “Takagaki-San?” _

_ The pinkette didn’t budge, though it did intrigue her that he had addressed her that way. Most adults had immediately called her by her first name to close the gap between them, so this she appreciated.  _

_ “I’m sorry for the loss of your mother,” these words that came out of his mouth triggered a switch in Takagaki and any spark of light in her eyes went out. “Your father must’ve tried his best for you—“ _

_ “Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk about his existence,” she spat. “I have no father and I don’t want one.” _

_ “The man you refuse to call your father,” Zaizen started slowly, approaching her slightly. “Has given me something to pass on to you.” _

_ “I don’t want anything that came from his traitorous hands,” she hissed, shifting away from him. “Since you know him, you must be bad too, so I’ll be leaving now.” _

_ She was about to make a run for it but his grasp on her kept her in place. “He’s gone, you know?” he murmured. “He wanted to meet your mom again.” _

_The little girl, remembering how she was only 6 years old, felt her eyes widen and her head became fuzzy. All sounds became muted and her entire body went numb. She hated the man who had left her but why was she getting so nervous over his death? She should have felt happy, yet all she felt was despair. She sobbed, choking back on them to still show strength but there was none. She’d fallen on her knees and bent over to hide her crying mess of a face from these adults. She had tried her best to show she didn’t need any adults to depend on to be happy but in the end, she remembered that she was merely a child who had no power. _

_ “The shock of knowing she is really parent-less,” the Madame murmured, and made her way to hold her. She had no energy to refuse her embrace, her eyes wide as the tears flowed out. The smiling faces of her father and her mother haunted her mind, torturing her. She clasped her mouth shut to mute her gasps and screams, she didn’t want Ryuu-Chan to hear and feel sad for her. _

_ Warmer hands embraced her and she momentarily forgot her despair. It felt so familiar, like the hugs her mom and dad would give when they came home from work. Sniffling, she looked up to see the tanned man, genuine sympathy on his face. She tried to push him away, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it.  _

_ “Your father did love you, that’s why he left you here. So you wouldn’t have to deal with his angst,” Zaizen hushed, as if telling a bed time story. He passed her an envelope, and whispered into her ear about its contents. Her eyes immediately lit up and tore it open. Out fell a picture, one she hadn’t seen in a long time. A family picture, where the three of them had smiled, like the happy family they once were. “Thank you for this,” she whispered, warm, and grateful tears welling up in her eyes.  _

_ “So will you mind if I took you into my custody, Takagaki-San?”  _

_ “Takagaki?” She giggled. “My name is Zaizen Touko now.” _

* * *

  
“This feels really nostalgic,” Touko gave a sad laugh. 

“We’d always sit together like this at the orphanage and you’d try to cheer me up,” Midorikawa returned her laugh with a sad smile, unable to look into her eyes. To believe she went through such a heavy ordeal. This piqued Touko’s interest, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

“‘Hey, you do this often?’” She quoted back from their first meeting. He couldn’t help but chuckle. This was exactly how they had first met.

“‘Inside,’” he replied, but it was much more cheerful than his childhood self. 

“‘I see,’” she chuckled, an exact imitation of her child self. “‘Midorikawa Ryuuji right?Saw you the day you came but never seemed to be around. My fault, I guess, since I mostly stay outside. What should I call you?’”

Midorikawa heated up in embarrassment, recalling the nickname she had given him. “‘A-Anything is fine,” he stuttered, unable to hide his embarrassment.

With a grin, Touko replied, “‘Okay then, I’ll be calling you Ryuu-Chan!’” Midorikawa was now flustered, hiding his face in his knees to avoid further teasing. “Ah, you’re red!” She only continued.

“Aaargh, did you really have to say that name again?” he wailed, and her laugh only became louder. “You’re supposed to continue,” she giggled, slapping his arm playfully. Pouting, he reluctantly did so. “‘Cut it out. You haven’t even told me your name.’”

“‘Ah, sorry about that, got carried away,’” she giggled, and then looked to the sky with a sad look. “So am I Zaizen Touko or Takagaki Touko, I wonder?”

This brought back the awkward atmosphere and left Midorikawa fidgety. Then he blurted out something unnecessary.

“You’re Touko, the one who brought light back into my life,” and with that he immediately shut his mouth, but this left him wondering. “Why did you reach out to me that day?”

She rocked side to side in thought before replying. “Who knows?” She murmured. “I guess, I just saw myself in you; the look of betrayal, of being left behind without knowing what you did wrong. And now, I’m back with those thoughts, that I was the one who’d brought them to their deaths.”

“If only I hadn’t asked for the toy across the street, Mom would’ve been alive and we would still be a happy family. If only I had stayed quiet, Dad wouldn’t have laid his life down for Mom,” she wistfully said. “Those self-loathing thoughts.”

Midorikawa brought her into his arms once again, into a tight embrace. “Y’know, this is kinda like how my family used to hug,” she murmured. “Mhm,” he agreed. “Mine too.”

A long silence, as they took in the quiet moment, where it was only the two of them and they didn’t have to worry about anything. Where all they had to think about was themselves and what a peaceful time now had.

“Hey, Touko,” Midorikawa broke the silence. 

“What is it, Ryuu-Chan?” She replied. His face flushed again but he had to get to the point.

“If you don’t know whether you’re a Takagaki or a Zaizen, why don’t we give you a new name?” He offered.

“And what’s that? Should I legally change my name to some random name then?” She chuckled, thinking he were saying some child’s dream. 

“How does Midorikawa Touko sound?” 

There was a long silence, as Touko stared at the green haired man. “Oi, Midorikawa, are you serious? Do you know what you’re doing?” She tried to rebuff him, but his eyes were dead serious. 

“Yes, I do. I’m saying this as Midorikawa Ryuuji, not the Ryuu-Chan you’d known,” he said sternly. “I’m asking you to be my family.”

Her face flushed, and her head even seemed to steam. “B-But, we’ve only known each other—“

“For a solid 18 plus years,” Midorikawa finished and smiled at her. “You don’t have to reply immediately, after all, this was just a suggestion.” Touko pouted, upset that she’d gotten so fussy over this. 

“You may have to wait longer, I don’t think proposing to me after talking for three weeks is a smart move,” she rolled her eyes, but with good intention. 

“Oh, I know plenty that it was the best move,” he grinned. “You’d better not leave, or I’ll have you swallow a thousand needles for real this time.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel bad!”

“If it keeps you around, I’ll guilt trip you as many times as it takes.”

“Stupid Ryuu-Chan,”

“You’re such a child,” he chuckled. “Well, I am one too.”

“Guess I’ll wait till you grow up then,” she giggled.

“You swear?” He looked at her with unsure eyes, though knowing the answer.

“I’ll swallow a thousand needles if I don’t,” she said and the grin she gave him cleared away all those doubts in an instant.

* * *

_ “So have you found the answer?” The 6 year old Midorikawa asked the current 24 year old. “Have you found happiness?”  _

_ “You know well we’ve found it ever since she came,” he replied with soft eyes. _

_ “Mom and Dad never wanted us, you know? That’ll haunt us forever,” he pushed on. _

_ “She wants us,” he replied with confidence and crouched to his younger self’s height. _

_ “We’ll never be left alone again?” The child’s voice began to crack and warm tears began to spill.  _

_ “Nope, we’ve finally found people who want us.” _

_ “Even Hiroto, Reina, Onee-San and everyone at the orphanage?” _

_ “Especially everyone from the orphanage.” _

_ “Touko-Chan really brought light to us, didn’t she?” His child self sniffled. _

_ “Yes, yes she did. She brought back the meaning of family,” he reassured, now holding him in an embrace.  _

_ “Congratulations, me,” the small green haired boy said between sniffles. The older one looked down to see his smiling face. “Congratulations on growing up.” _

* * *

Nina was in the garden of Sun Garden orphanage when Hitomiko had called her name out. She was now 8 years old, continuing to pursue her dreams of being the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister she had met two years ago had his period over already but his encouraging words for her to continue chasing her dreams kept her going. 

“Nina-Chan, Ryuu-Nii is visiting,” she called out, bringing the hazel-haired girl running over to the entrance.

“Ryuu-Nii,” she cheered and leapt into his open arms. “Touko-Nee too!”

“Hello,” the pinkette grinned. “How have you been?”

“Working hard to be Prime Minister! Tanaka has already given his vote to me when my election comes around!” She cheered, waving the fake documents she’d drawn up herself. 

“You definitely have my vote too,” she giggled and then looked to Midorikawa. “She’s perfect.”

Confused, Nina looked to him. “What does Touko-Nee mean?” She crooked her head in confusion. He looked at her with caring eyes, and said, “Want to be part of our family, Nina-Chan? You’ll have all the support you could possibly have from us.”

“My papa, Zaizen, will definitely be glad to teach you everything,” Touko sneaked in. 

“Says the current Prime Minister,” he rolled his eyes. “It sucks to be in your shadow, y’know?”

“Got to set an example for Nina-Chan! So what do say?” The two adults looked to her for her reply. 

Her body quivered, and suddenly she burst out, “Of course!!!” Her beaming smile affected the couple, as they both hugged her in joy. Midorikawa let her down so she could run off to pack up. However, after a few steps, she immediately ran back to them to give them the biggest squeeze. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squealed. “Papa, Mama!”

The instant she ran off, Midorikawa felt himself well up in pride. “Never thought she’d call me that,” he murmured with a grin. “We’ve done a good deed, Ryuu-Chan,” Touko smiled. 

Hand in hand, three figures left the orphanage, smiles as bright as the setting sun on the horizon. They had all become a happy family, all thanks to the meeting that began with a child’s words.


End file.
